


Unlucky Day

by NothingSpecialHerern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecialHerern/pseuds/NothingSpecialHerern
Summary: Lance meant to have the best day of his life... fate had other plans... kind of...





	Unlucky Day

Lance couldn't believe his luck.

Last night hadn't come with any importance, any vigor, or any special hopes. Last night had meant to be something of a break, where the tired students of VU could finally kick back and relax. But _man,_ it hadn't ended so. He still couldn't tell if it was all some crazy dream or not. However, his phone was lit up with texts proving it all. 

> Pidge- So are you gonna go? I think it'd be... 11:45 AM
> 
> Shiro- So, you and Keith? That's great! I thi...  8:14 AM
> 
> Hunk- Yo, if you need anything just let me... 10:18 AM
> 
> Allura- So I heard about last night, and if y...  6:32 AM
> 
> Keith- Hey                                                       7:46 AM

The last one forced warmth to his cheeks. So it all really happened. So he'd really asked Keith Kogane out on a whim. Lance Mcclain had really stolen a flower, gotten down on one knee, and dazzled Keith into saying yes with his signature smile and goofy pick up lines. What crazy planet was he now on, and what would he have to do to stay forever?

He began answering his friends- yeah, I'll go; yep, it'll be good; nah dude, I got this; i think I'm good. He stared at the last, lonely message that he had left. It was only one word, so how did it make his heart jump? Lance found he was shaking, unsure how to answer it.  _Hey baby, how's it-_ no, that was stupid.  _Hya there, Keith-_ no, that was awkward.  _Hello beautiful-_ no, that was...

Actually, that worked. He typed it in and reread it twice. Should he add more? No, keep it simple. This was good. He tapped send and checked the time. 12:34. Lance did a double-take. _Noon thirty?_  He was supposed to wake up _hours_ ago! His date with Keith was in...

Was at twelve O'clock sharp. Halfway across town at a coffee shop. And he was still in his pj's. Lance felt his heart sink into his toes. How did he mess it up this badly?

* * *

Keith read the text for the third time. 

> Hello beautiful

How was he supposed to respond to this? First of all, it took Lance about five whole hours to respond. Secondly, his answer wasn't  _Shoot, i just woke up_ or  _sorry, I'll be a little late_ or  _Hey, I'll have to cancel._ It was  _Hey, nothing's changed, I think you're beautiful and I'm standing you up._

And thanks to Lance, he was now embarrassed in a coffee shop he never visited. Keith was sitting there, hiding behind his bangs, cautiously sipping coffee he didn't want as he checked his phone again and again for something to do. Finally, anger got the better of him.

> Where are you?

He wanted to put more- _so much more_ \- but he knew that was enough. If the next texts went as he thought, he'd have more than enough time to unleash his anger. Lance responded.

> I'm so sorry!!! Just woke up, be there in 20

Typical. Freaking typical. Keith could feel the tears in his throat. He was stupid to say yes to this sort of thing. He knew Lance wasn't serious- he couldn't have been. He'd been flirting with every girl at the party for hours before. So what if he only asked Keith? Maybe Lance read him like an open book. Maybe he knew that Keith was the only one who was stupid enough to say yes, stupid enough to believe it would work, stupid enough to wear his favorite outfit of skinny jeans, high tops, and plaid- the one outfit that made him feel good-looking. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to fall for Lance in the split second he got down on a knee. He couldn't believe he was sitting in a coffee shop about to cry. 

_Compose yourself,_ a voice whispered.  _You aren't walking out of here with tears in your eyes._

So Keith did. And when he'd finally blinked the thoughts away, he made sure to wash them down with the coffee he was _really_ starting to hate. Then he shoved his phone in his pocket, picked up his keys, and walked out. As he headed to his car, he took another sip of the dark drink before he threw the rest of it away.

Unfortunately, someone bumped into him, spilling the rest of the hot contents over Keith's favorite outfit. Keith was about to just absolutely _lose it_ , but then he heard the apologies.

"Oh, man, I- Oh god, Keith, I didn't mean to- I-I'll fix it. I think if you pre-soak it er, no, wait-" Lance stood there, mouth running 90 miles a minute, blushing deeply at his embarrassment. 

Keith stood frozen. He didn't say a word. Part of him wanted Lance to be unbelievably sorry for everything that happened and never forgive him. Part of him wanted to just hop in the car and go back home and stop thinking about it. 

The other part of him couldn't help but think that Lance's darker skin looked adorable with that shade of red.

"-God, I'm so so sorry Keith, I didn't mean to spill your coffee, I didn't mean to wake up late, I didn't mean to- I- I didn't-" Lance's voice suddenly broke. "I... I didn't mean..."

Keith watched in surprise as Lance's eyes filled with tears. And then his heart broke.

So Lance flirted with others last night. So he didn't text the right thing. So he spilled coffee everywhere. Lance was crying, and that was all Keith cared about. 

He let the empty cup fall to the ground. He paced forward and scooped Lance up into a hug.

Lance stopped talking.

"It's okay," Keith whispered, "I believe you. It's fine."

Lance stood in awe, then hugged back. The two just stood in silence before Keith smiled mischievously.

"It's fine... because now you're covered in coffee too."

" _What?"_ Lance tried to shove him back, but Keith held tighter. "No! Man, these were my favorite pajamas!"

Only then did he notice what Lance was wearing. "Are you... is that a _onesie?_ "

"Yes!" Lance cried, "My favorite blue lion onesie! And now it's brown, you  _monster!_ "

Keith rolled his eyes. "Well then, I suppose we'll both have to go clean up." He hesitantly let go and looked at his car. The last thing he wanted to do was leave.

Lance looked to the side. "Uh, yeah, bit of a problem with that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." his face turned a bit more rose. "See, I had Hunk drop me off on his way to class so... I'm kinda stuck here."

Keith tried to hide a smile. "Well then, you can come with me to my place. Get a change of clothes and all that."

Lance got as red as Keith's car. Keith felt a bit of warmth in his own cheeks.

"Well?"

"Er- yeah, yeah, sure!"

Keith got in the driver's seat and listened to his car roar to life. He smirked as Lance shut the door. "Might wanna buckle up."

Lance peered over worriedly. "What?"

"You're gonna need it."

* * *

"No way we're watching that again."

"Agreed," Keith took out the rented DVD and popped in another. He read the title. " _Enchanted._ Ever heard of it?"

Lance gasped in dramatic surprise. "Only every day of my life! It's a _classic!_ "

"If you say so." Keith plopped down next to him and stole a bit of his popcorn. Lance snuggled up in the blankets. He couldn't stop thinking how different this day had turned out. He woke up expecting an awkward first date, found that he'd missed it, spilled hot coffee all over his hot date, and was now happily cuddling him while in Keith's _very own_ clothes. What crazy planet was he now on, and what would he have to do to stay forever?

Keith snaked an arm around Lance and pulled him closer. It was all so casual and surreal, he wondered if it were all a dream. Then Keith buried his face in Lance's hair, and he knew it wasn't.

No way Lance's mind would've come up with such soft lips.

 

 

 


End file.
